Master?
by Psycho-Stories-Unlimited
Summary: Gir goes crazy and stuff For the good of the mission... Rated T Because of very real paranoia and stuff I'd rather not think about.
1. 1 Red EyE

**Authors Note: What the actual crap? Ok I've been meaning to update and reupload this fiction. (yeah right? You've been saying that since back in 2010) I know this may look familiar to some people and that's because I ended up getting locked out of my other account *cry* BUT I PROMISE! I will try my best to update and finish this story. **

**And also fix my awful grammar lol**

Based on the EP: gir goes crazy and stuff

It has epic fail written all over it D:

The door bursts open  
Zim collapsed on the floor out of pure execution, bruised and still smoking. Gir falls after him on his head.  
"Woo!" Cries gir jumping to his feat "let's do it again!"  
Zim looks up, scowls than sighs and struggles up "another failure"  
He got up "what could have gone wrong? This plan should have been fool proof! There was some sort of flaw, some sort of defect in my INJEGNIOUS plan."  
He looks over seeing gir rolling on the floor in hysterics laughing his head off  
"Oh right" groaned zim  
"Gir!" he shouted "I'm going down to the lab don't let anyone in the house. Understand?"  
"Yes sir!" he said and his eyes flashed a bright red. He stopped and began rolling on the floor again  
Zim turned and went down to his secret lab  
He sat at the control panel thinking, wondering, straining his brain  
"I should not doubt my tallest" he kept repeating to himself "they have trusted me with the finest in irken technology" he stopped "than why is my entire mission on this miserable planet nothing but a montage of failure? And all because of that horrible robot."  
He sighed feeling defeated "there is nothing that can be done he cannot be changed "he said looking toward the small controller that he had once used to try to fix his wayward servant.  
He stood up and threw it against the wall in frustration; it cracked but did not smash it landed in a dusty dark corner of the room in a puddle of old suckmonkey. Zim scowled "computer! Run sanitation program this lab is filthy!" the computer groaned "if I must" it said and the sound of scrubbing brushes filled the room as zim left and went back upstairs  
Gir sat in the living room watching the angry monkey show. Zim sat next to him finding nothing better to do.  
His wounds had healed  
Gir giggled and took large swigs of soda and popcorn while zim slowly munched on some irken snacks  
Then he stopped his eyes twitched and he began to scream an ear shattering scram  
Gir fell onto the floor, still shrieking at the top of his voice  
"Gir!" cried zim "stop this madness!"  
Gir kept screaming and his eyes widened going from a bright blue to a crimson red.  
"I will not take orders from lower life forms." he said his voice had deepened menacingly  
Zim backed away into a corner, staring, as an arsenal of weapons extending from gir's back, each one pointing straight at zim.  
"I will complete my task. I will complete my mission." Then his voice slowed "I... I'm..." his eyes resumed their bright blue "I'm… goanna…play …with the cheese!" he scratched and ran to the kitchen  
Zim fallowed him in timidly still shaken by the episode  
Gir did his SIR moments occasionally  
But that that was serious and familiar, gir pulled a knife from a cabinet and began slicing a big wheel of cheese on the table he cut slowly and hummed a happy little tune.  
The tune stopped abruptly again zim stiffened  
Gir's head turned and the glowing red eyes shone in the darkness  
"Oh master" said gir in a sinister tone  
Zim was not quick enough, and before he knew it gir had him by the throat holding the knife so that it glinted  
"Now" said gir "I can complete the first part of my mission by terminating all that oppose me"  
"Gir stop!" screamed zim "you don't know what you're doing!"  
"On the contrary I know exactly what I'm doing!" he raised the blade up high "now I will be free of you now I will…" his voice grew lower and his eyes dimmed and he let zim fall to the floor  
Zim lay there shivering; gir looked down at him than at the knife in his hand he was confused. Confused and … scared? No gir could not be scared he was too ignorant to be scared.  
Then why did he not just resume his play like normal? "Master?" He asked "why are you on the floor"  
Zim suddenly got up from the floor "do not show fear invaders fear no one" he thought to himself  
than what was wrong with gir? Why did he want to destroy him he had to distract gir had to get him out of the house  
He needed time to sort this out, to think, to ponder, to fix his servant  
It made no difference to him what happened to gir. But if his life was in danger than that was a completely different story  
"Gir um I have a new mission for you"  
"Yes my master" he started, his eyes glowing bright red again, zim flinched  
Gir's eyes resumed their bright blue glow and zim continued  
"I need you to um… get snacks! All the snacks you can carry get as many as you wish whatever you wish!"  
"Yes sir!" he said and ran giggling out the door  
Zim rushed down to his lab, inwardly fearing for his life. This time he was alone and this was the only time he could show fear.


	2. 2 MoNkEY!

**Authors Note: Wow… Just wow… Ok, so I fixed a lot of the grammar and story errors. **

**Ok, Enough intro and chit-chat *cracks knuckles* time to get on with the story. **

I dunno probably even worse than the first chapter:

CH.2

Gir sat in the corner, his mouth full of snacks

"Now Gir the next part of you mission" said Zim "You are to stay in here until is say so"

By now gir had gotten home with a shopping cart full of his favorite snacks

Zim had come up with a temporary solution

"Pay attention gir" he said "you are to stay in this isolation chamber"

"Why?" asked gir innocently "because it's for your own good" said zim impatiently

"Why?" asked gir again "because you have to" said zim

"Why?" he asked again "BECAUSE I SAID SO!" cried zim but gir still did not move

Zim took an armful of snacks and dumped them into the room. Gir smiled but still did not go in

"Monkey!" he scratched zim was confused

"Monkey!" he cried again this time pointing at the TV

Zim sighed and a few hours later the small chamber became a haven for gir

A TV a pile of rubber pigs and fully stocked with snacks

Gir ran in and zim shut the door behind gir nothing could be heard but the muffled giggling of gir

Zim turned heading toward his lab but his alarm had gone off

"Ugh, time for skool" he groaned he looked over toward the chamber where gir sat. Zim peered through the small window and saw gir staring blankly at the TV

His eyes flashed briefly but he went back to watching his show

Zim backed away from the door "he'll be fine" he reassured himself "at least until I get out of skool"

The bell rang and class began, zim sat uncomfortably in his seat looking at the clock every few seconds looking over his shoulder.

He constantly reminded himself that gir was safely locked in his chamber.

Ms. Bitters stood at the head of the class "class, today will be devoted to having your sanity extracted; you will sit in SILENCE for the next hour. Any sound will be punished by a horrible electrical shock"

"But Ms. bitters-"began one of the students. As soon as he started a large electrical charge coursed through his body

"I said SILENCE" yelled Ms. Bitters and the class became deadly still

Zim normally did not mind the silence but this time it was unbearable

Zim could imagine it again, cornered like a defenseless animal and gir ready to strike- then suddenly an ear shattering sound,

zim almost screamed

"Zim? Jeez, it was just the bell. What is it? Is the sound another of your filthy alien weaknesses? Why are you still sitting in your desk hmm? _Normal _people usually get up and _leave_ when the bell rings.

The bell, it was just the stupid bell.

Dib stood in front of the desk, scowling. Zim pushed him away "get away from me stink beast! It is no affair of yours why I am sitting here, maybe I like the view"

"I know your planning some more of your stupid evil and I will stop you!"

Ms. Bitters came up behind them "Zim, if you like being in here so much than you will stay here after class"

"But Ms.-" he started

"SILENCE" she shouted "or I'll make you scrub ALL the floors clean" zim slouched in his seat

The rest of the day went by and Dib could not help but wonder what zim was up to

He walked home alone through the streets when he noticed a shadowy figure lurking in the shadows. It looked like- "Zim!" Dib shouted and fallowed the figure

Its eyes shined a bright red but the rest of its features were obscured; The figure took off down a shadowy alley and Dib had to work to keep up. They ran and finally reached a dead end. There was a thin ray of light at the end of the alley and dib could see more clearly

The figure was crouched at the end of alley, It was the little robot that zim always had with him. What was his name?

Dib sighed "What are you doing here? Where's your master?"

The robot did not answer but broke out in a sinister grin

"I have no master" It said softly, in a deep terrifying voice

Before dib could react he felt himself being entangled in metal cables that wrapped around him like snakes he struggled as the robot stepped forward, still with its evil little grin.

"I will destroy _all_ who would oppose me" said the robot as the cables began to twine more and more tightly, trapping Dib like a bug in a cocoon

There was no one around to help and no other sound in the alley.

All that could be heard were Dib's muffled screams.


	3. 3 WeEnIeS!

Zim walked home later in the afternoon,

Ms. Bitters had made him stay after class and scrub the floor of the classroom. It barely occurred to him that he had done nothing to deserve such a punishment but he was too busy nursing his tingling arms to notice.

After learning the dangers of water, Zim made it a point to coat himself in glue. His coating must have been warring then because an unpleasant tingling had begun to spread up his arms when they came in contact with the soapy water. He made a note to strengthen his coating soon. It did not hurt exactly but it felt sort of like moderate sunburn.

Something flickered at the corner of Zim's eye; it looked like a shadow in the opening of an alley.

Zim was not overly worried, the Dib human had taken to shadowing him on occasion but he wouldn't see anything. Zim was not stupid; any of his INGENIOUS plots and schemes would be safely plotted down in his lab.

He felt the tiniest bit of apprehension after the events of the morning but he just dismissed it as paranoia, invaders feared NOTHING! Especially not nosy humans. Dib would be dealt with soon enough, as would all of the pathetic humans of this miserable planet!

That thought cheered zim up and he made his way back with measured, military-like footsteps back to his house.

He opened the door and was greeted by his robot parents. He had to show that he was a _normal_ human child with _normal_ human parents.

His happy mood evaporated when he saw the containment unit still sitting in the corner. Zim pressed his eye to the small glass window set in the door. At first he couldn't see anything. Had Gir escaped? Was he loose in the house?

Suddenly something pressed itself against the glass screeching at the top of its voice.

"WEENIES! WEENIES!" gir shrieked with delight, Zim could hear Gir giggling madly though the reinforced door.

"GIR!" zim shouted, "Don't do that!" Zim sighed with a mix of exasperation and relief. He really had to do something about that robot…

"I'll be down in the lab" zim said, "You are not to leave this house. You got that?"

Gir still sat in a corner, with what looked like a jelly doughnut in one hand and a rubber pig in the other, the jelly was running all down his arm, more of the red mush was all over gir. Zim only felt the slightest twinge of unease at the image but the sight of human food always made him nauseous so he turned, his mind going else ware.

Gir kept playing happily, he stuffed the mangled doughnut into his mouth and continued to play with the rubber pig, making it zoom and making little airplane noises. He stopped with the pig still clutched in his hand and looked at the door.

He looked back up at the pig, "no pig," said gir, "master said I couldn't leave the house."

He paused, then continued

"Yeah… ok? No but- ok. Well… hmm" Gir continued to scrunch up his face in concentration, waving the pig around

Then his expression cleared "ok pig! I'll just go and get some more of them taquitos and-"

Girs expression went completely blank, and his eyes went black. He stayed completely still for a few more seconds, then his eyes flickered again, a deep fiery red.

Then his mouth twisted into a horrible little smile

"The _master _need not worry" he said with a slight sneer, "I won't leave this house again."

"In fact…"

He clenched his fists and the rubber pig crumpled in his grip

"_Neither will he…"_

**Authors note: ok, so not one of my best chapters, I'm pretty sure that the story will be better after this but I just needed something to help me get back into the story. **

**Don't give up on me yet! **


	4. 4 PlAnS

**Authors Note: Hee! No more fooling around now. IT'S ON! **

Back down in the lab Zim paced back and forth, thinking.

His lab was clean at least, now he would have a fresh setting to work on his next EVIL PLAN for the destruction of the human race. Zim's mind was usually teeming with new ideas for world domination. Some of them were truly BRILLIANT! while others were merely ingenious.

These ideas passed through his mind, but other darker thoughts kept interrupting. Gir. That wretched robot! He couldn't behave like a proper servant. And what was worse; he couldn't even be repaired right! The last time Zim had tried to fix his wayward servant he had almost been destroyed in the process. Luckily there had been a human policeman who had unwittingly helped stop Girs rampage. He had been properly disposed of and everything had gone back to normal, or so Zim had thought. There had been a few more complications afterword though.

First there was the matter of damages to city property which had drawn the attention of the authorities and city officials. Luckily zim had been able to _discretely_ plant probes on the people involve so that they would forget the whole thing.

(Somewhere in an office, a city official is talking to a co-worker)

Co-worker: *standing in front of a water cooler staring wide eyed at the city official*

City official: What? *he has a probe about the size of a toaster sticking out of the back of his head.*

(Back in the lab)

Zim had never really considered sending Gir back in and replacing him with one of the standard SIR units. He did not want to seem ungrateful to his tallests for trusting him with this advanced technology. But this recent string of failures was just too much. Zim was still never able to get the stench of cows out of the Voot.

Gir was not a proper minion; he was always a nuisance, a distraction, and a liability. But this time he had become a threat. And that was unacceptable. What good was a SIR unit that did not obey his master?

Zim made up his mind then and there. Gir would have to go.

"Computer!" Zim shouted, "Set up a transport pod to send back SIR unit for repair."

"Hmf!" said the computer in an annoyed tone but it quickly did as it was told, having a special containment unit sent in from Irk to send back defective SIR units. Each pod was of top quality and designed to hold out against anything from explosive chemicals to high powered laser blasts. Nothing was getting out of one of those. Not even Gir.

It would take a little bit of time for the containment pod to be transported to earth. Zim could have probably constructed his own with what he had in the lab but he didn't want to take any chances at this point.

Zim heard the doorbell ring upstairs, he gave an irritated sigh and walked to the elevator that would take him to the upper level of the house.

He pushed the call button but the door wouldn't open. Zim pushed the button again, harder. The lights in the lab flickered; there was a popping sound and a spark then smoke began to float up from the elevators control panel. He growled "Why does NOTHING work around here!"

The elevator gave a crooked little _ding_ and the doors opened, and Zim stepped inside.

"Computer! Once the transport pod is prepared fix this accursed elevator panel."

The computer showed no response,

"Helloooo?" Zim said impatiently, "Did you hear me?"

"Of course, as you wish…" said the computer slowly "_Master…"_

The doors closed on the end of computers response. And Zim could have sworn that it was Gir's voice that had sneered the last word.

**Authors Note: Ha! Yeah another short chapter =.= But as of now… let the games begin. **


	5. 5 MoOsE

**Authors Note: Time for more delicious doomed goodness! Sort of surprising… I'm loving the reviews, (all 2 of them!) lol, but yeah, they help me keep going ^-^ **

The elevator hummed to the upper level of the house and Zim stepped out, adjusting the last of his disguise in order to interact with whatever wretched human had dared defile his doorstep. If he had to face ONE MORE of those sales humans, he would have to take drastic action. Although he COULD always use more test subjects.

Whoever was on the other side kept ringing the doorbell over and over. Zim gave an annoyed grunt and threw the door open. "Yes yes hello? Who are you? What do you want?"

The little earth girl, Gaz stood on the stood on the doorstep staring balefully at Zim. "You have something of mine _zim_" she said in a board voice, "Tell Dib it's time to get home. "

Zim snorted, "Foolish earth child, I don't have your Dib, NOW BE GONE!"

Gaz glared and ground her teeth in a menacing way, "Look, I could care less if my stupid brother decides to camp out at your stupid house, but tonight dad is taking us out to eat and I'm not going to miss it because of his idiocy!"

"Be gone girl!" he said, making shooing motions with his hands, "I have more important things to do than talk to HUMANS." He backed up and slammed the door in her face.

Gaz stood outside fuming. Dib was probably in there somewhere, hiding in Zim's toilet or digging through his sock drawer or something equally stupid. But at the same time, Dib had gone missing before, and he eventually turned up again with some stupid story about moose portals or something. But why? Tonight of all nights! He would pay for it, rest assured, they would all pay.

Gaz growled kicking one of the garden gnomes that came close to her and watching it burst into flames.

Perhaps she would come back for him, perhaps not. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and dialed her father, "Hay dad," she said. "How about it just be both of us for dinner, Dib's busy with one of his dumb friends. "

Professor Membrane, despite being a man of SCIANCE tried to spend as much time as possible with his family, even if it was just for one hour of one day during the year. He had tried over and over to connect with his son and guide him onto the path of REAL SCIANCE, but his daughters request sparked a brainwave, perhaps his son could not be salvaged, but maybe there was a future for his daughter.

"Alright," he said, "I'll meet you at 7." The screen went black and Gaz put the phone back into her pocket. Then she sighed. "All is now right with the world." She stared at the house for a moment longer and at the overblown banner that said "I 3 EARTH"

"Stupid world." She said, then turned away and walked out of the walkway; she heard something crack under one of her boots, just some random glass on the ground. She kept walking, not noticing a clump of twisted metal lying in the gutter. It looked to be the frames of some wire glasses, bent, dirty, with flex of red brown on what was left of the glass.

Probably dirt…. Probably.

Zim turned back from the door; everything seemed to be conspiring to grate on his nerves today. Detention, the elevator breaking, not to mention G-

He stopped abruptly; his eyes were drawn again to the containment chamber he had created for Gir. Zim approached the chamber cautiously, not wanting be caught off guard for even a second. He peered through the window; the chamber was dark except for the TV which was still spouting nonsense about some kind of new cooking implement.

Zim's brain took in this information, using it as an excuse to avoid thinking about Gir.

Gir had apparently changed into his dog disguise; he sat in front of the TV, wide glass eyes staring. There were rappers scattered about the floor, and the remains of several rubber pigs as well, there was also a rubber moose.

_Rubber moose?_

Zim normally wouldn't have paid any mind to it except it seemed wrong to him. Then he remembered having had to carry all of the stuff in himself, there had never been a rubber moose among the stuff Gir had brought with him into the chamber, so either Gir would have already had it with him, or he would have had to go out…

Zim put one hand on the door, peering closer, "Gir? Where did you get tha-"

He stopped.

_The door had swung open. _

Zim stepped back as though the door had burned him, then he stepped forward again more cautiously, and pushed the door opened a few more inches. He peered inside, Gir had still not moved. The horribly cheery voice of the commercial announcer prattled on. "And check this out!" it said, and Gir twitched a little.

Despite his better judgment he stepped forward into the room. "Gir?" he asked. "Gir, what happened? Why is the door open?" The little robot dog did not respond, only twitched once more.

Zim walked farther forward, his hand trebling slightly, what was this? Fear? Ridiculous, preposterous, invaders never showed fear not ever.

"The mess will be gone! Just like magic!" said the announcer in that falsely cheery voice, how could anyone be led astray by such an obvious hoax, surely these humans weren't so foolish as to fall for such lies. It was just another way for the earth corporations to obtain more human monies. It was all just a trick.

Suddenly the suit seemed to crumple, falling feebly to one side, still twitching stiffly.

Zim took a step back, the little dog made a whimpering noise.

"Gir?" zim asked

The little dog whimpered again, and zim instinctively reached out and pulled back the head piece of the dog suite.

What he saw made him scream and recoil in horror.

What was in there could only loosely be described as something living. He had pictured that face groveling at his feet, not whimpering like a child.

Dib…

He was barely breathing, his clothes were ripped and tattered, and so was the rest of him.

Zim was repulsed; he didn't want to go anywhere near Dib or whatever had done this to him.

"Y- You did t-this…" said Dib, despite his injuries, he still managed to look angry, but also… scared?

"I don't know what you're talking about." Zim replied almost automatically

Dib opened his mouth to retort, as if he wasn't just suffering major trauma, but his face suddenly went even paler and he went quiet.

"That was a fun game" said a voice from behind them, and zim whirled around to see a small silhouette standing in the doorway. "Gir!" zim shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I just played with him," said Gir, his voice was sort of staticky like a badly tuned radio. "Only until you came back."

Zim continued to stare, not knowing what to make of all this, Dib in this state, and in a green dog siute no less. And Gir standing there, menacing in the darkness.

"My moose." Gir said with a small giggle and picked it up.

"It'll slice and dice anything!" said the announcer in the background, Gir stood staring at the other two, and the moose crumpled in his hand with a crooked sort of squeaking. Zim saw Dib flinch from the corner of his eye and he looked nervously back at Gir who was still smiling.

"I wanna play again," said Gir,

"This isn't a game Gir!" Zim shouted, "Stop that this instant."

"Stop what?" asked Gir innocently taking a step forward, his eyes flickered.

"That!" Zim said taking a step back

"What do you mean?" asked gir as metal cables sprouted from his back

Then he sighed, but it sounded more like a hiss.

"What am I doing?" he asked almost sadly, his eyes had become a bright red, filled with vengeance and hate, then suddenly, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Gir shrieked and clutched his head, his eyes flickering between Blue and Red.

Zim didn't know what to make of this, but self-preservation kicked in before reason, and he made for the door. He slammed it shut and peered through the window watching Gir writhing on the ground. Suddenly, Gir stopped, his eyes had gone completely black and he no longer moved.

Zim didn't waste time; he threw the door open and called a drone and had it wrap Gir's limp form tightly in metal cables. It would have to do until they reached the labs.

Zim walked out of the room, leaving the mess behind, he would have to have Dib sent back to wherever he came from to avoid drawing attention. But he would be fine there for the time being until Zim sorted this all out.

Zim walked to the elevator and the drone floated dutifully behind him. Zim thought about what he should do, there would still be some time until the pod was ready to transport, perhaps Gir would stay in that state until the pod was ready but that was unlikely.

Zim's hands shook as he pressed the elevator button, "Invaders never fear, never fear, never fear" he kept repeating to himself over and over as they sunk into the darkness and depths of the earth.

**Authors Note: Ok this chapter didn't end **_**exactly**_** the way I wanted but who cares! Let me know what you thnk!**


End file.
